Curved liquid crystal displays with the features of ultra-thin, light weight, flexible, high degree of freedom of design has broad market prospects in wearable, mobile communications, television, commercials and military applications. However, during the bending or folding of the curved liquid crystal display panel, due to the inconsistent compression of photo spacers, PS in different areas of the display area caused by the stress, the stress of the photo spacers in the middle area on the liquid crystals in the middle area is larger, thereby causing the liquid crystals in the middle area to diffuse to the edge regions on both sides, resulting in uneven distribution of the liquid crystal in the liquid crystal layer, so that the length of the liquid crystal layer in the edge region is larger than the length of the liquid crystal layer in the intermediate region. The difference in the length of the liquid crystal layer results in optical path difference, affecting the quality of the display.